


a different kind of birthday present

by Lizzyboo



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Phil, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, M/M, Riding, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 11:19:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzyboo/pseuds/Lizzyboo
Summary: “Just sit back and relax, birthday boy, I got you,”(birthday sex, lots and lots of birthday sex)





	a different kind of birthday present

Dan wakes up to the feeling of fingers running through his hair, smoothing his curls backwards from his forehead, scratching his scalp with blunt fingernails. He has a moment when he’s not quite sure where he is, and something in his sleepy mind makes him think he might be at home, lying in his bed under his covers, head resting on his pillow. 

He’s not though. It takes a few seconds to register, but he knows this because the sheets smell a little different and the light that hits his face comes from a different angle than he’s used to and the mattress is a little too soft for his liking. 

It doesn’t matter though, not really, because the fingers in his hair are the same ones that woke him up countless times before. The same fingers that are attached to the same person he always wakes up next to, no matter where he is. And honestly, it’s really all he needs. 

He makes a small noise, half satisfied half protesting, still trying to cling to the idea of sleep, refusing to open his eyes. He can hear a small giggle, high pitched and amused, and he wants to reprimand his heart for the way it flutters in his chest at the sound, pulling him out of his unconscious haze completely. 

“What do you want?” he mumbles, eyes still closed but his hand is reaching up, taking a hold of the fingers in his hair and bringing them to his lips, kissing them blindly. 

He hears another giggle, and then the rustling of the sheets next to him before he feels a warm breath against his face. “wakey wakey,” Phil says, and Dan doesn’t need to open his eyes to hear the smile in his voice, “It’s your birthday.” 

Dan groans, trying to bury his face deeper in his pillow, but he knows Phil can see the treacherous dimple forming on his cheek. “Is that why you woke me up? To remind me I’m another year closer to death? Thanks.” 

Phil laughs, pressing his lips to Dan’s nose, and then to his cheek. “Well, that, and also to give you your present.” 

Dan opens one eye at that, squinting at Phil. “What present? We said no presents until we get back home, we have nowhere to put it!” he says, but Phil doesn’t look bothered at all. 

“Don’t worry, it’s not that kind of present,” Phil says, and the sly smile on his face and the way his hand starts traveling up and down Dan’s arm makes Dan roll his eyes. 

“Phil, just say sex. You can literally just say sex,” Dan says, rolling to his back and stretching his limbs, feeling Phil’s gaze follow his actions. 

“Where’s the fun in that?” Phil shuffles closer again, resting his hand on Dan’s chest and leaning in to kiss his lips, soft but lingering. 

Dan makes a little protesting noise, pulling away from him. “Not fair, you’re all minty fresh and I still have morning breath,” he pouts, watching the way Phil’s eyes crinkle fondly at his words. 

“I don’t care, I love your morning breath. The best morning breath ever in the history of morning breaths,” Phil says, leaning down again before Dan has the chance to protest, swallowing the sound of Dan mumbling “liar,” against his lips. 

Dan gives in easy enough, kissing back and letting his hands settle on Phil’s cheeks, pulling his face closer. Phil hums in content, breaking the kiss and moving to straddle Dan’s thighs, leaning back down to connect their lips when he settles. 

Truth is, Dan loves birthday sex. Really, he loves all the sex they have, but there is something fun and special about being showered in attention, about letting your partner show you how much they love and appreciate you, about being able to relax and let someone take care of you.

“I’m going to make you feel so good babe,” Phil says against Dan’s lips, and his hand is teasingly making its way between their bodies, getting close but never actually reaching the place Dan wants it to reach. 

He bucks his hips up against Phil, chasing some kind of friction. His cock is still mostly soft but the stimulation feels good and makes him want more, so he hums a little in acknowledgment, throwing his head back on the pillow in a silent request to get on with it. 

Phil presses his lips to Dan’s neck then, like Dan knew he would, but the pressure is soft, too soft, and Dan whines in frustration. 

“Sorry, we have a show today, I’m sorry,” Phil mumbles against Dan’s ear, biting his earlobe, trying to appease him. 

“Remind me why we thought it was a good idea?” Dan says, but he moves his hands to Phil’s hair, tugs on it a little in a silent ‘it’s okay, don’t worry about it.’ 

Phil doesn’t answer, but he moves down Dan’s body then, kissing his shirtless chest, taking one of Dan’s nipples in his mouth and sucks hard. 

Dan’s nipples are not as sensitive as Phil’s, not as sensitive as his neck either, but it still feels really damn good and his chest arches into the touch, hands holding Phil’s head in place. But all too soon Phil is letting go, keeps kissing his way down to Dan’s stomach. 

Dan knows Phil would have liked to take his time with him, to kiss every part of his body and make Dan fall apart under his touch. But truthfully, they just don’t have time right now. They have a venue they need to get to and a show they need to perform, and they definitely can’t do it smelling like sex, so a shower is on their schedule as well. And maybe they’ll have round two that night, but experience taught him there’s a big chance they’ll be too exhausted and all they’ll want is to crawl under the covers and sleep. 

But this is good, Dan thinks, this is more than good, because Phil’s mouth is leaving open mouth kisses on his lower stomach, and Dan’s cock is mostly hard already, anticipating what is about to come. 

“Can you lean against the headboard please? I want you to see me,” Phil asks, and Dan can feel a flash of warmth go through his body. He does as he’s told, scooting back and sitting with his back against the headboard. 

Phil settles on his front between Dan’s legs, the sight making Dan’s cock twitch in excitement. He can see Phil’s entire body like this, long and pale and familiar in the best way. He can see the swell of Phil’s round ass, the way it sticks out after the dip of his spine deliciously, covered with the thin material of his pants. He wants to reach out and touch but his hands are not long enough (funnily enough) so he settles for looking, admiring. 

Phil kisses his thighs a few times then, fingers dipping under his boxers teasingly, before lifting his head and looking up at Dan with his blue blue eyes. “I want to blow you, but I also want to ride you after, yeah? So stop me if you’re getting too close,” he says, and Dan’s cock twitches again at the thought. 

He barely has time to nod before Phil takes his cock out of his pants, taking his tip into his mouth and dipping his tongue into the foreskin in a way that makes Dan’s dick harden all the way in Phil’s mouth. Phil hums in appreciation, sucking enthusiastically and making Dan moan quietly at the vibration. 

He lifts up his hips a little, helping Phil take his boxers off all the way down to his knees and then he wiggles out of them clumsily, with Phil’s mouth still attached to him, feeling the vibration of Phil’s laughter sending waves of pleasure from his crotch to the tips of his toes.

He puts both his hands on Phil’s head, tangles his fingers in his hair. Years back Phil told him that his favorite part about giving a blowjob is having his hair played with, so Dan made sure to always have his hands in Phil’s hair ever since. 

Phil takes his time sinking down on Dan’s cock, taking him in little by little. Dan doesn’t rush him, no matter how much he wants to thrust up and fuck his mouth. Phil has a pretty strong gag reflex, always had, and it takes him longer than it takes Dan to adjust to the intrusion to his mouth. But Dan doesn’t mind, Phil tries his best and he always gets there in the end. 

“Feels good,” Dan says with a sigh, letting one hand drop from Phil’s hair to trace his face instead, making him lift up his eyes and look up at Dan. The sight of Phil’s pink, concentrated face, teary eyes and lips stretched around Dan’s cock makes Dan moan loudly, hips giving a little involuntary jerk. “Sorry,” he mumbles when Phil makes a small gagging noise, “you look so good like that, shit.” 

Phil pulls up a little, sucks on his tip again, eyes fixated on Dan in a way that is so hot Dan thinks he should look away, so as not to get too excited too soon. Phil lets his hands wonder on Dan’s body, pressing on his lower stomach and then moving to his thighs, scratching them a little and making Dan shiver. 

He moves one of his hands down then, bellow his cock, tugging on Dan’s balls and pressing his thumb on the smooth skin behind them, just shy of too much, making Dan squirm. “Fuck, Phil,” he moans, voice breathy and already far too gone.

Phil sinks lower then, all at once, one hand on Dan’s hip to stop him from thrusting up and one hand still behind his balls, gagging a little but composing himself quickly, sucking hard and licking the underside of Dan’s cock as best as he can. 

“I hope you know that if you keep going like that I won’t be able to last very long,” Dan says, or at least that’s what he’s trying to say, but his words are breathy and barely audible and the sentence is cut off by a wave of pleasure that makes him moan loudly. 

Phil gets it though, and he bobs his head a few more times before pulling off, grabbing Dan’s dick at the base and squeezing. “I can keep doing this? If you want,” Phil says, and his voice is hoarse and wrecked and it makes something deep and primal in Dan’s chest satisfied. 

He traces Phil’s lips with his fingers, they’re covered in spit and a little bit swollen, and no matter how many times he’s seen them like that, it’s still a pretty sight. 

He wants so much. He wants Phil to finish him with his mouth, and then for them to do everything else. He wants to spend his entire day in bed with Phil, let him touch him and make him feel good in every way imaginable. But they can’t have that, not this year, not today, and he has to make the most out of the little time they do have. “No,” he says, tugging on Phil’s bottom lip, pushing the tip of his thumb into his mouth and watching, mesmerized, how Phil wraps his mouth around it and sucks gently, instinctively. “I want the other thing, I want you to ride me.” 

Phil let’s go of his finger then, smiling, and sits up on his knees, leaning in to kiss Dan’s lips. “Just sit back and relax, birthday boy, I got you,” he says once he pulls away. 

He stands up and wiggles out of his own pants, leaving Dan with the lovely sight of his pale thighs and hard, pink cock. Dan reaches out when Phil gets closer, putting one hand on his waist and one hand on his crotch. 

But Phil is having none of it, and he grabs Dan’s hand, moving it away from his cock and up to his lips. “You don’t get to do any work today, you only get to enjoy,” he says, before climbing back into bed and settling on Dan’s lap. 

“I enjoy touching you,” Dan says, and to emphasize his point he wraps his arms around Phil’s waist, moving his hands down to the swell of his ass and glides them from his cheeks to his legs, caressing the sweaty, sensitive skin on the back of Phil’s knees, moving up to his thighs. 

Phil blushes a little at Dan’s words, but smiles nonetheless, leaning in to kiss Dan’s forehead, and then cheeks and finally lips. “I know you do,” he mumbles against Dan’s mouth. He reaches for the bedside table then, grabbing the small bottle of lube on it (it wasn’t there last night, Dan notes to himself, Phil must have put it there to be prepared). 

“I fingered myself in the shower earlier, so we wouldn’t have to do it now,” Phil says, and the bluntness of his words and the image they put in his mind makes Dan’s cock ache, and he moves his hand to press down on it, ease some of the tension. “Fuck, Phil,” he says articulately, making Phil giggle. 

Dan loves fingering Phil, it’s one of his favorite things to do. Loves the way he knows exactly what pace to go in and where he should press harder. But there is something so incredibly hot about the thought of Phil, waking up early in the morning and fingering himself open not to get himself off, but just for Dan, just so he could take Dan’s cock later. 

Phil opens the bottle, drizzling the content onto his hands and rubbing them to warm it up a little before covering Dan’s dick, thumbing the head, just because. 

But instead of moving closer on Dan’s lap like Dan expected him to do, Phil straightens up on his knees and turns around, back facing Dan, straddling his thighs again. Dan makes a little noise of surprise but then Phil reaches behind him, taking hold of Dan’s cock and lines it with his hole. 

Dan knows Phil doesn’t really like to be taken from behind. He likes to see Dan’s face, says it’s easier for him to be relaxed and open when he can look at Dan’s eyes and kiss his lips. But he knows Dan loves it, knows Dan loves to look at his round ass and see his cock getting in and out of Phil’s hole, loves to see the way Phil’s body arches into the feeling. 

And it is so hot, so hot like this Dan thinks he might be close already when Phil is just starting to push him in. Phil is tight, so tight and warm and it never fails to amaze Dan how good it feels to slide himself inside of him, to feel Phil’s walls swallow him. 

By the time he’s all the way inside of Phil Dan is moaning, loudly, stopping himself from getting up to his knees and thrusting hard into Phil. 

He doesn’t need to though, because Phil takes less time than usual to adjust and then he’s fucking himself backwards on Dan’s cock, hands leaning on Dan’s thighs to keep himself from falling. 

Phil moans too, and he moves his hips in a purposeful way, taking Dan as deep as he can and moves in little circular motions, grinding his ass hard on Dan’s cock. Dan is hot all over, and he doesn’t even notice the way his hands move to grip Phil’s sides, to help guide him. 

“Sit a little straighter,” Phil demands, and Dan does as he’s told, straitening up from his slouched position against the headboard. Phil reaches behind him then, taking a hold of Dan’s arms and pulling them to his chest, sitting up himself and pressing his back to Dan’s front completely. 

The change in position means that Phil’s movements are more restricted, but Dan’s cock slides deeper inside of him than it did before, and they both moan at the feeling. 

And it’s so erotic, Dan can hardly breathe. Their sweaty bodies pressed together like that, and he can feel Phil bouncing up and down on his cock, can feel the friction of Phil’s spread thighs against his own when they’re moving, can hear all the sounds Phil makes, can feel the way Phil clings to his thigh for leverage. 

Dan’s hands are on Phil’s chest, and he moves one of them to his right nipple, pinching it between his thumb and finger. The sound Phil makes is borderline pornographic, and Dan can feel the familiar tight feeling in his stomach. 

“God Phil, I’m close,” he lets out, doing everything that he can to hold off his release. 

But then, Phil takes hold of one of Dan’s hands and moves it up from his chest, right to his throat. Dan can feel his own heart beating hard while Phil makes Dan wrap his large fingers around his neck, holding them there, not hard enough to choke him but hard enough that Dan can feel Phil’s rapid pulse under his fingertips. 

 

And just like that, Dan is gone. He’s so gone he can feel his orgasm rips through his entire body in waves, spreading from his stomach to the tip of his toes, spilling inside of Phil’s tight heat, and just when he thinks he’s done he can feel it intensify again. 

He can barely register the way Phil turns his head to kiss his jaw, can barely hear the words of encouragement Phil whispers to him above the sounds of his own moans and the blood rushing in his ears.

It feels like forever before he comes down. His chest is heaving hard and his body feels like jello and he can only somewhat concentrate on the way Phil is rubbing his thighs, trying to soothe him. 

He collapses backwards then, back hitting the headboard and arms still wrapped around Phil, pulling him down with him. 

The position is awkward and a little uncomfortable and he couldn’t care less, but is seems like Phil cares because he lifts up his butt to let Dan’s cock slide out of him, and spreads Dan’s legs so he could settle between them. 

Dan wills his hand to move then, reaching down to Phil’s cock, but he finds it already half soft with a wet patch above it. “Oh,” he says, because he still can’t muster anything more coherent. 

Phil laughs, turning his face and kissing Dan’s cheek. “Did you really think I wouldn’t come from this? God Dan you should have heard yourself,” Phil says, and Dan can’t even pretend to be embarrassed. 

He brings his hands to his face, rubbing it in an effort to pull himself together before looking at Phil again. “Jesus Phil, that was… a lot.” He manages to say, earning himself another laugh from Phil. 

“So, a good birthday present?” Phil asks, and Dan feels like he might be floating, like he’s weightless and he’s floating with Phil still in his arms.

He lets out a laugh, a little hysterical, and he pulls Phil impossibly close against his chest, so close Phil squeaks that he can’t breathe. “Best birthday present, I might ask for nothing else for the rest of my life.” He says, kissing Phil’s cheek, feeling it heating up under his lips. 

Phil giggles, squeezing Dan’s thighs again, “that can be arranged.”

**Author's Note:**

> so....yeah.... hahaha hope you liked it!! i feel like i need a shower after this lol  
> please leave a comment telling me what you think, and come say hello on tumblr! @phantasticlizzy :)


End file.
